<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by emiliaL128</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663579">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128'>emiliaL128</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Sleepy Cuddles, post 7X10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Daisy has a nightmare and Sousa comforts her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For as long as she could remember, Daisy’s nightmares always had one common theme. Whether they were about transitioning from a foster family back to the orphanage, or one of her team members dying, her nightmares always had the theme of loss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And tonight’s was no different.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The star of this one was Jiaying, and considering recent events, the cameo was inevitable. This nightmare was a simple loop of Jiaying’s death. Over and over again, Nathaniel killing Jiaying in a slightly different way each time. With every replay, Daisy was too helpless to stop him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On every night for the past few years, Daisy was able to control her powers during these nightmares. That’s what made this one different. Unbeknownst to her, her bunk and even the entirety of the lighthouse was shaking in some capacity.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daniel Sousa was the only one to notice it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laying in the bunk across from Daisy, Sousa lay on his back, wide awake, unable to sleep. Just when he thought he was about to, he felt the tremors that emanated off of Daisy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately rolled over to the side of his bunk, squinting his eyes in attempt to get a good look at the inhuman across from him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy?” He whispered, his voice laced with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon getting no reply out of the woman, his concern only grew. Throwing his legs off the side of the bed, Sousa fiddled his hands around the wall next to his bunk until he found the light switch, flipping it on promptly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light quickly filled the room, revealing a distressed Daisy sleeping on her side. She had sweat littering her forehead, a large wrinkle having formed between her scrunched brows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy?” Sousa tried again, this time standing up and taking a few steps towards her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of the shaking subsiding, like Sousa had hoped they would, the vibrations only intensified. Sousa stumbled when a particularly strong quake hit the floor beneath his feet, struggling at first to find his footing again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once at Daisy’s bunk, Sousa lowered himself to his knees so that he was eye level with her. He hesitated for a moment before placing his hands on her side, lightly shaking her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy, who had always been a light sleeper, awoke with a sharp inhale. She quickly propped herself up on her arm. The quakes did not cease as Daisy continued to panic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Daisy,” Sousa uttered, his voice much more stern than before, but soft nonetheless. “Daisy, hey, you’re okay.“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Daisy mumbled, the sound barely leaving her lips. “Ji-Jiaying,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was just a dream. Open your eyes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Daisy did nothing to show Sousa that she had processed or even heard his words, he continued. “It’s Sousa. Daniel Sousa. I need you to look at me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cracking one eye open as if to see if Sousa was telling the truth, Daisy saw that it was indeed the old fashioned square from the 50s. Once the realization hit, the shaking stopped at once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy maintained eye contact with Sousa for just a moment before quickly averting her gaze to her bedsheet. She took a large gulp, her heart beating very quickly. What Daisy thought would be an awkward atmosphere was anything but that for Sousa. He seemed not to care about her avoiding his eyes or her silence. He only seemed to care about her wellbeing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” He asked, his own heart beating a bit faster. Daisy nodded, still avoiding his stare.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure? You had the base shaking pretty good for a few seconds there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be fine,” Daisy spoke in a voice just above a whisper. “I’m, uh, sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At this, Sousa was visibly confused, his eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry? Don’t be sorry. Wasn’t your fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy finally looked up at him, taking in each and every one of his compassionate features. She didn’t even notice that the hand she was propping herself up with had begun to clench the soft fabric beneath her. Sousa did, though. As soon as he set his eyes on the white knuckles on her hand, he brought his own hand on top of it. Daisy held her breath for a moment, wincing at the contact in the slightest degree. Nothing she did was too subtle for Sousa to notice. At the slightest sign of her discomfort, he immediately retracted his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorr-“ Sousa went to apologize, going as far as to stand up. Thinking he was going back to his bunk, Daisy stopped him in his tracks as she took the hand that was rested across her stomach, picked his up, then placed it back on the one he had tried to touch prior. He immediately went back to a kneel in front of Daisy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay,” was all that Daisy said. Sousa nodded, staying silent as he got lost in the woman’s deep brown eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy scooted to one end of the bunk, making room for Sousa on the end closest to her head. Daisy darted her eyes from Sousa to the empty space, then back again. He got the hint, lifting himself up and plopping down in the space, still keeping contact with her hand the entire journey.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasted no time before nuzzling her head into his arm, placing her free hand on his chest and over his heartbeat. In response, he brought the arm to her waist, bringing her tighter into his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time in a while, with Daisy leaning on Sousa and Sousa never moving his arm from her waist, the two agents both got a good night’s rest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>